


Ima hikiyoseyou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Meddling, Relationship Advice, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Pues? ¿Por qué no te le coges y punto?”Al oír lo que había dicho Kei, Daiki levantó los ojos para controlar con quien estuviera hablando.Y era él, algo que le preocupó mucho.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Ima hikiyoseyou

**Ima hikiyoseyou**

**(Ahora acerquémonos)**

Estaba bastante raro que los nueve de ellos se encontraran juntos.

No era que no intentaran; pero cada vez que lo hacían, siempre había algo ocupado con dramas, o entrevistas, o cualquier compromiso de trabajo tuvieran programado.

Pues, cuando Hikaru les había llamado esa noche, al preguntar si quisieran cenar a su casa, todos se habían sorprendido del hecho de haber tenido éxito de reunirse en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

“Vale, Kota, creo que sea justo que hagas un discurso.”

Estaban todos sentados en las mesas que Hikaru había juntado en el salón – estaban bastante apretados, de verdad – y esperaban de poder finalmente empezar a comer, cuando el casero había decidido de molestar a su amigo.

“Pero tengo hambre.” se quejó Yamada, al lanzar miradas al sushi frente a sí.

“Bien, si quieres mi opinión, creo que Hikka tenga razón. Es tan raro que estamos todos juntos, creo que un discurso sea obligatorio.” añadió Yuto, al llevar un brazo alrededor los hombros de Hikaru, mientras su novio se apoyaba contra de él.

“Pero yo no tengo nada de decir.” les hizo notar Yabu, al mirar la comida exactamente como a Yamada; luego se giró hacia Daiki, que sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

“Vale, vale. Puedo jugar a ser el mayor, dado que vosotros sois todos inútiles.” dijo.

“¡Anda, chibi!” se burló de él Yuri con una sonrisita.

“Vale. Pues, creo que sea maravilloso que finalmente tuvimos éxito de estar todos aquí esta noche. No pasa casi nunca, pero creo que podemos todos estar agradecidos por estas ocasiones, y utilizarlas para sentirnos aún más unidos de lo que somos ya.” empezó a decir, cuando Yaotome le interrumpió.

“No olvides de agradecer al hombre que lo ha hizo posible.”

“...y claramente, deberíamos todos agradecer a Hikaru para habernos invitado, sin él no seriamos aquí esta noche.” añadió Daiki, al sacudir la cabeza. “Vale, si no hay nada más, creo que podemos comer.”

“Por esto eres mi favorito.” comentó Yamada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras tomaba los palillos.

“Como si no lo supiéramos.” le oyó decir a Chinen, sentado a su lado; Ryosuke se salió los ojos y le miró.

“¿Qué dijiste, Yuri?” preguntó, y se giró para controlar si Arioka también hubiera oído. Pero Daiki, sentado del otro lado de él, estaba hablando de algo con Yuya, y no le prestó atención.

Yuri sonrió, mientras empezaba a comer.

“Nada, Ryo-chan.” le dijo, inocentemente. “Guardamos algo de qué hablar por el postre, ¿vale?”

Ryosuke estaba bastante confundido, pero prefirió no preocuparse de lo que había dicho.

Le conocía hace bastante tiempo de saber cuánto le gustara molestar a la gente, pues no estaba muy preocupado.

Tampoco cuando le vio intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Kei, sentado frente a él.

*

“¿Pues? ¿Por qué no te le coges y punto?”

Al oír lo que había dicho Kei, Daiki levantó los ojos para controlar con quien estuviera hablando.

Y era él, algo que le preocupó mucho.

“¿De qué hablas, Kei-chan?” preguntó, al apoyar la taza de café que estaba bebiendo, ahora arrepintiéndose de no haber aceptado algo más fuerte.

Los miembros de los BEST estaban sentados en el sofá y sillones del salón, mientras Yuto había ido con los 7 en la habitación de Hikaru para mostrarles un nuevo videojuego.

Arioka deseó de haber ido con ellos.

“Ryosuke.” especificó el mayor, y Daiki vio a Kota a su lado mirar a su novio, pero no le reprochó. En cambio, rio.

“¿Esta no es la parte donde intervienes y le dices de no ser inapropiado?” le preguntó Arioka, al levantar una ceja.

“Lo siento Dai-chan, tienes razón.” respondió Yabu. “Kei, podrías haberlo dicho de manera diferente.” le dijo al menor, que rio y asintió.

“Lo que quería decir Kei.” les interrumpió Yuya. “Era que, dado que vosotros dos parecéis ser tan _íntimos_ , todos nos estábamos preguntando si pensaras de hacer algo al respeto.”

“Sí, como cogérteles.” concluyó Hikaru, y luego miró a sus amigos, como para desafiarles a decirle que se equivocaba.

Daiki se sintió arrinconado. Había estado sinceramente agradecido del hecho de poder estar con todos los demás, pero en ese momento deseó realmente no haber venido. No era agradable verles todos aliados contra de él.

“¿De dónde salió esta historia?” preguntó con una mueca, luego se extendió adelante y le arrancó el vaso a Yuya. No sabía qué estuviera adentro, pero sintió que lo necesitaba.

“Bien, siempre supimos qué Yamada y tú tenéis una conexión. Pero últimamente parecéis aún más íntimos que normal.” le hizo notar Yabu, al servirle más licor en un vaso a Yuya.

“Y no es que él lamentaría si hubieras algo. Cuando erábamos juniors estaba colado a muerte por ti.” añadió Takaki, al sonreír travieso cuando Daiki se giró a mirarle, saliéndose los ojos.

Ahora estaba interesado.

“¿Qué quiere decir qué estaba colado por mí?” preguntó.

“Oh, puedes apostar que lo estaba. Sólo hablaba de ti.” confirmó Kei, al hacer una mueca. “Era muy molesto, seguía repitiendo cuanto fueras genial, cuanto fueras amable, cuanto fueras guapo.” rio bajo. “Supongo que pasó un poco de tiempo. Pero, créeme, algunas cosas nunca pasan.”

“De todas maneras.” intervino Hikaru, al ver sonrojar el menor de ellos. “Nos hemos dado cuenta que últimamente hay algo más entre vosotros. No lo sé, tal vez es la canción. Es bastante encantador veros cantarla, tengo que concedérselo a quien la escribió.” sonrió, al levantar las cejas.

Daiki suspiró teatralmente y sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Qué sois ahora, fangirls? Hemos cantado una canción juntos, pues ahora debería...” hizo una pausa, avergonzado. “Cogérmele, ¿Cómo ha tan educadamente dicho Kei?”

“Anda ya, Dai-chan, no es la canción.” le dijo Kota, al empujar a Kei de su regazo y yendo a sentarse a su lado, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros. “¿Puedes honestamente decirnos que no estás para nada interesado? Porque si dices que no vamos creerte, y vamos dejarte en paz. Pero, si lo eres, somos tus amigos, y pensábamos de tener que decírtelo.”

“Por tu bien.” añadió Yuya.

“Porque nos importa de ambos.” subrayó Kei, teniendo apenas éxito de aguantar una risa.

Daiki tenía la sensación que se estuvieran burlando de él, pero no se preocupó mucho. 

“Bien, pues gracias para habérmelo dicho.” masculló, bebiendo un sorbo de licor. Esa cosa era sin duda demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

“¿Qué quiere decir gracias? ¿Pues? ¿Te gusta Ryo-chan o no?” preguntó Hikaru, y ahora los cuatro pares de ojos estaban apuntados a él, y fue su turno de sonreír.

“Estoy seguro que os gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?”

*

“Lo siento, soy seguro que entendí mal, Yuri. ¿Puedes repetir?”

Yuto y Keito habrían sido bastante inteligentes de llegar por atrás, pero lejos de Chinen tener miedo de la reacción del mayor.

“Dije que deberías hacer algo para hacerte llevar a la cama de Dai-chan. Y pronto, también.” dijo, deletreando las palabras tan claramente como posible.

Estaba sentado en la cama y Yuto, a su lado, consideró mejor levantarse y unirse a Keito en la reposera a lado de la puerta, en caso de que Yamada hubiera decidido de lanzarle algo al menor de ellos.

Sin embargo, Ryosuke estaba intentando de parecer entretenido.

“¿Y por qué piensas que debería?” pregunto a Yuri, al levantar una ceja.

“Porque me paree claro que él quiera, pero lo sabes cómo es: no va a hacerlo a menos que no seas tú a dar el primer paso, fuisteis amigos demasiado tiempo para que tome el riesgo sin estar seguro que tú lo quieras también.” explicó. “Además, lo necesitas. Estás bastante tenso últimamente.”

Ryosuke se salió los ojos, y finalmente cogió un cojín del sillón donde estaba sentado y lo echó al menor.

Yuto sonrió, satisfecho de sí.

“Bien, Ryo-chan, tiene un punto.” intervino. “No, no quiero decir que lo necesites. Honestamente, me da igual. Pero creo que Dai-chan y tú tenéis una conexión, y sería un desperdicio no descubrir donde llevaría, ¿no?” preguntó.

Yamada les miró, más y más sorprendido.

“Hablasteis de esto a nuestras espaldas, ¿verdad?” gruñó, e tuvo su respuesta de las expresiones culpables de sus amigos. “¿Con los demás también?” otra vez se quedaron en silencio, y fue suficiente. Ryosuke suspiró teatralmente. “Pues, ¿es por esto que nosotros estamos aquí y ellos están en salón? ¿Divide y vencerás?” dijo. “No puedo creerlo.”

“Yo se les he dicho que era tonto.” masculló Keito, al moverse de un lado, así que Yuto pudiera cubrirle, en el caso de represalias por parte de Yamada.

“Lo es, Keito.” declaró Ryosuke, y luego volvió a mirar a Yuri. “De todas maneras, ¿Por qué te parece claro que me quiera? Somos amigos, y Daiki es así con todo el mundo. No tiene ninguna atención particular para mí.” dijo, al cruzar los brazos y al mirar al menor, como para desafiarle a contradecirle.

Y Yuri nunca había sido alguien de echarse atrás frente a un desafío.

“¡Anda ya, Ryosuke!” dijo en alta voz. “Deje que te revele esta verdad inescrutable: Dai-chan no se comporta con nosotros como hace contigo. Puede gustarle acurrucarnos, mientras a ti te mima. Y siempre te busca con los ojos cuando no te ve, siempre habla primero contigo cuando estamos juntos. No puedes decir que nunca te diste cuenta. Especialmente al considerar que tú haces lo mismo.” concluyó, al apoyarse contra la cabecera y al mirar los otros dos, buscando suporto.

Yamada también les miró, y aunque su expresión fuera bastante amenazadora, la de Chinen asustaba más.

“Ryo, sólo queríamos decirte lo que pensamos porque somos tus amigos. No nos importa lo que haces, pero pensábamos que pudieras también no haberte dado cuenta, pues te lo hicimos notar. Toma la información y haz lo que quieres. No vamos a decir ni otra palabra al respecto, a menos que tú lo quieras.” le dijo Yuto, y Keito a su lado asintió vigorosamente, aparentemente más feliz de tomar partico con la posición más moderada de Yuto que con la de Yuri.

Chinen pareció decepcionado, y suspiró teatralmente.

“Sí. Lo que dijeron ellos, supongo.” hizo una mueca, y se paró por un momento. “Pero... ¿podrías decirnos si tenemos razón? Quiero decir, te gusta, ¿no?” preguntó, incapaz de mascarar la curiosidad, ignaro de la mirada de desaprobación de Yuto.

Yamada sonrió por la primera vez desde cuando habían tomado el tema.

“¿Si me gusta? No lo sé...”

*

_“Dai-chan, ¿Por qué no le lleva a Ryosuke a casa?”_

Y si Yuri había esperado de ser discreto, había fracasado míseramente.

Pero una vez todos juntos había a Yuya a defenderle para cualquier cosa dijera, pues se había sentido bastante seguro de hacer esa sugerencia.

La mirada de aprobación en la cara de Kei le dijo a Yamada que tenía razón, y que Daiki tenía que haber sido víctima de un ataque muy semejante por parte de sus amigos.

Entró en el coche, maldiciéndoles. No tenía idea de lo que le habían dicho, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de descubrirlo, pero de alguna manera tenía que volver a casa, y estaba seguro que ninguno de los demás iba a ayudarle a escaparse del paseo en coche con Arioka.

Se quedaron un poco de tiempo en silencio, Daiki aparentemente concentrado en la calle y Yamada que miraba fijo afuera de la ventana, pensativo.

Se giró, de todas maneras, cuando oyó al mayor reír.

“Pues.” dijo Daiki. “¿Intentaron contigo también?” preguntó, al echarle un vistazo rápido.

Ryosuke hizo una mueca.

“Claro que sí. Les conoces, piensan de ser tan astutos. No es que nunca nos metimos en sus asuntos, ¿no? No recuerdo ninguna intervención por Yuto cuando pensábamos que Hikaru y él habrían tenido que juntarse. Ni dijimos nada a Yuri y Yuya. Me gustaría saber por qué hayan decidido que necesitábamos su ayuda.”

Arioka rio otra vez, con ligereza.

“Tienen que pensar que fuimos hechos para estar juntos.” dijo, tierno, y Yamada fue feliz del hecho que fuera un conductor tan cuidado, porque si le hubiera mirado le habría visto sonrojar.

“Bien, no son ellos que tienen que decidir.” masculló, al cruzar los brazos y al agitarse en su asiento, incómodo.

“No, claro que no.” confirmó Daiki, pensativo, pero luego sonrió. “Pero fueron útiles. Me han dicho algo que he encontrado muy interesante.”

“¿De verdad?” dijo Yamada, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente para pensar en lo que pudieran haberle dicho, sin llegar a una conclusión.

“Sí.” el mayor sonrió, malicioso. “Kei y Yuya dijeron algo con respecto a cuándo erábamos juniors. Pensaban que en esa época estuvieras colado por mí.”

Y allí Yamada gimió abiertamente, y ni pensó de negar.

“Creo que voy a matarles. De manera muy dolorida.” se quejó.

“Por favor, no lo hacer. Es la única cosa agradable que oí esta noche.” le dijo Daiki, y entonces tropezaron con una oportuna luz roja, así que pudiera girarse hacia el menor. “¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?” preguntó, la voz más suave que lo normal, claramente tratando de no enojarle.

“¿Qué sentido habría tenido? Era un chico. Entonces tenía trece años y tú quince. Parecía una diferencia enorme, en ese momento.” se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarle.

La luz se fue verde, y Daiki tuvo que desviar la mirada.

“Bien, me habría gustado saberlo. Habría sido bueno.” comentó.

Ryosuke comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera perdiendo, aun sabiendo qué no se trataba de una competición. De todas formas, se sintió forzado a decir algo para salvarse.

“Bien, los chicos me han dicho que tienes atenciones particulares para mí, que es obvio. Pues no creo que soy el único que debería haber dicho algo antes, ¿no?”

“Estás bastante confiado por ser uno que iba a decirle a Kei cuanto yo fuera guapo y amable.” respondió el mayor con una sonrisita.

Yamada estaba a punto de decir algo poco educado, cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado frente a su edificio. Daiki aparcó, y se giró hacia él.

“¿Todavía te sientes de esa manera?” preguntó, en voz tierna.

Ryosuke suspiró.

“Supongo que conoces ya la respuesta, ¿no?”

“Sí. Pero creo que me gustaría oírtelo decir a ti.” dijo, y siguió mirándole en espera.

“Vale.” Yamada dobló las piernas, se arrodilló en el asiento y se giró hacia él, mirándole a los ojos. “Tú primero.” pidió entonces, al levantar las cejas.

“Yo no tengo problemas, deberías saberlo.” le hizo notar Daiki. “Es verdad que tengo atenciones particulares para ti. Como debería ser, ¿no? Eres lo de quien me importa más.” dijo, confiado, y Yamada supo que ya no podía escaparse.

“Claro que lo soy.” murmuró. “Pues, vale. Todavía te encuentro amable. Y... bien, guapo, supongo.” añadió, con una mueca.

Daiki rio y asintió.

“Va a ser suficiente.” dijo, luego se acercó a él y le besó, al llevar una mano detrás su cabeza para mantenerle allí, aunque el menor no tuviera ninguna intención de echarse atrás.

Cuando se alejaron se miraron, y ambos sonreían.

Bajaron del coche y caminaron despacio hacia la puerta del edificio. Cuando fueron bastante cerca, Daiki le tomó la mano a Ryosuke, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

“Dai-chan...” preguntó el menor cuando fueron en la entrada, pensativo. Estaba intentando de recordar la palabra que había utilizado Yuri, dado que le había gustado. “¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos decirles la inescrutable verdad?” preguntó, y Arioka rio.

“¿Qué estamos juntos hace meses?” preguntó, travieso, y le besó otra vez. “Yo dejaría pasar un poco de tiempo más. O van pensar que sea obra suya, y no queremos darles la satisfacción, ¿verdad?”

Yamada rio y le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello, mirándole intensamente.

“No, no queremos. Nunca nos dejarían en paz.” confirmó, y le besó otra vez, y otra y una más, hasta que llegaron a su piso.

Había sido bueno mantener el secreto por un poco, pensó.

E iba a ser gracioso decirles a sus amigos que habían descubierto algo de que Yamada y Daiki se habían dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás.

Al final no era tan inescrutable, ¿no?


End file.
